Sweet Blood
by DarkHeartless
Summary: The vampires Sasuke, Neji, shikamaru, Gaara, and Naruto made a huge mistake by messing up with humans and now a secret organization’s best hunters are after them. SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and other pairs.
1. Their mistake

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Naruto…are you all happy

now…haters….just kiddin' XD

Ages:

Kurenai: 24

Hinata:16

Sakura: 16

Ino: 16

Kin: 16

Temari: 17

In this fic. Temari and Ino are sisters. Neji and Hinata aren't cousins

Just bear with me right now ok?

**Chapter: 1**

"Alpha squad here, there's no sight of the target" a man's voice came from a radio. The military had just moved in after the report of a monster running toward an abandoned building, of course the witness had to be dispose of, to avoid any kind of controversies about what the government was trying to hide

"keep searching!" the commander ordered. It was almost midnight three squads had been sent to search the three stories building and none had yet located the target. More than 100 men had already surrounded the structure, not leaving a place for failure or so the one in charge of the operation thought

"sir, this kind of situation must be report to the…" "we don't need to report anything to _those, _we're more than capable to handle the current situation" the second in command was interrupted by the commander's harsh reply "besides… we have the most trained soldiers in the entire nation" the Commander said in an arrogant tone

" Z squad here, the target had been located in the second floor, and being eliminated at the moment" a man's voice came from the radio as well as the sound of AK-47s, the commander smirked at this

" Alpha squad here, the target's on the third floor" another voice sounded through the radio " B squad here, the target had been spotted in the first floor" another man's voice said "WHAT!? There are more than one!? Don't matter eliminate them all!" the commander ordered and waited for an answer " Alpha squad report!" the commander shouted through his radio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"oh my god…" a member of Alpha squad whispered to himself as 3 of his remaining teammates were shooting at random. They had been ambushed and 6 of the squad members were dead, two of them were hanging from the ceiling with their internal organs falling off their bodies the other 4 had their throats twisted in unimaginable angles. Saying that there was blood everywhere would be an understatement

"Alpha squad, report!" he heard the commander through his radio " we are being attacked, repeat, we are under atta….AAAHHHH"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"we have lost contact with the squads, sir" a lower ranked official informed his superiors

"tell the men to stand their ground and wait for them to come out" (wow, it rhymes)

the other shouted "yes sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_humans _are such _ignorant _creatures, thinking they can just kill us that easily" a white eyed boy said as he watched the military "special forces" from a broken window in the third floor

"let's kill them all" a red headed stated calmly

"humans are so troublesome" a brown haired boy said while leaning on the wall looking at the bodies of one of the squads sent to kill them, which were scattered all over the floor, blood was now dripping from the walls

"yup, humans are stupid alright, but they sure taste good!" a blond boy nodded as he licked the blood that was on his fingers and kunai enthusiastically " those were men… are you gay or something, dobe?" a black eyed boy asked Monotonously

"what are you talking about Sasuke-teme, I'm NOT GAY, I was just hungry" the blond one shouted defending himself "anyway…Naruto, had you seen kakashi-sensei" the one leaning against the wall asked the blond "I hadn't seen him around all night, but who cares we got the night off remember? Now let's go have some fun" the blond one, Naruto, grinned

"what about you Neji?" he asked the white eyed boy "no idea, ask Gaara over there" Neji shrugged pointing casually with his thumb at the red headed boy "how the hell am I supposed to know?" Gaara spat back his patience was now running thin, all he wanted was kill the miserable humans who were trying to hunt them down, they weren't even hunters so they all knew killing them would be pretty easy

"why are you asking Shikamaru? Do you need to talk to him or something?" Naruto asked with curiosity "not really, I was just wondering where he could be spending his night off, but knowing him he must be doing something perverted right now" he answered in his lazy tone

"are we going to kill them now or what" Neji said in an emotionless tone

"hell yeah" Sasuke smirked showing his fangs, a second later they all disappeared in the darkness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SB** - **S**ilver **B**ullet headquarters

"they certainly had it coming, they should had called us" a man with a scar across his nose said as he looked at the pictures of the massacre that had occurred the night before, where more than 100 members of the military special forces had been killed by vampires

"they certainly did" a man in a green weird outfit agreed "in my opinion, we need to take drastic measures, it is hard already to cover up little incidents with vampires and werewolves, even though our troops cleaned up all the mess I think this is just too much" the man in the green outfit continued

"the vampire population had increased, same with the werewolves and not to mention their mindless ghouls/slaves so it isn't really that surprising that an attack like this happened " the man with the scar said in a matter of fact tone "what do you think we should do Iruka-sama" the man in green asked the one who was obviously the boss

"call squad 47, " Iruka said as he looked at the pictures that were scattered over his desk "they are currently in another mission, sir, but may I ask why you want to send them?, they are our best hunters" the man in green asked with great curiosity "that's precisely why, the ones who did this aren't just vampires, these are high ranked vampires, Gai, I don't want to take any chances" Iruka stated "yes, sir" and with that Gai left the chief's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"dead you are and ashes you will become….." a pink haired girl whispered as she took her kodachi out from a vampire chest watching him shake before turning into dust "that was easy" a blond girl with a huge fan on her back said "yeah, no kidding, it was kinda boring" another girl with buns on each side of her head agreed

"who wants to go to the mall?" a girl with blond hair tied into a high ponytail asked

"I-Ino I - is two in t-the m-morning, I - I - I don't think there are any stores open" a dark blue haired girl shyly said

"yeah, mall freak!, and in case you haven't noticed we are also in a dark alley in the middle of nowhere" a girl with brown hair that went up to her waist said in a 'duh' kind of tone "wow, Ino-pig sometimes it amazes me the way your _brain _works" the pink haired one teased

"SAKURA, YOU FOREHEAD GIRL, I was just trying to lighten up the mood" Ino shouted at the pink haired one "sure, you were" the girl with long brown hair said sarcastically while rolling her eyes "and YOU Kin, YOU….well I'll have to think of a nickname for you" Ino put her hand on her chin trying come up with something good to insult her with

"Temari" the one with her hair in buns called "what is it Tenten?" the blond one with the fan on her back asked "did Kurenai-sensei said anything?" Tenten asked "anything about what?" the blond frown confused "I dunno, that's why I'm asking you" Tenten shrugged

"what about you Hinata?" they asked the shy girl "s-she said t-that she w-will m-meet us" Hinata said and as in cue their sensei came out if nowhere

"what up? How you girls doing? Did you miss me? How's the hunting going?" their sensei asked a million questions at once while waving at them enthusiastically _'_o…k_' _the five girls thought "but enough with the talking, we have an important mission right now" Kurenai said as she went from greeting mode to serious mode, all of this in less than a second, then she took out a scroll

'_But she was the one doing all the talking' _her five students thought as they sweat dropped "we are to hunt down: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, and last but not least Hatake Kakashi their leader" she made a dramatic pause

"these ladies are our major objectives but any other vampire as well as werewolf must be eliminated even if they aren't our priority, we'll start hunting them tomorrow, do you understand?" their sensei asked

"Hai!" the five of them answered in unison

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAHH-CHOO" Naruto sneezed loudly as he finished off his meal which consisted of the blood of an unfortunate person who happens to be walking at this time of the night "Someone must be talking about me" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head walking towards an alley, and disappearing in its darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first vampire fic and my first fic… I just decided to post it right now….**

**Anyways…I know I suck at spelling so don't kill me for it…**

**Please review, if I get at least 2 reviews I'll continue this story**


	2. and the hunt begins

**I got 2 reviews…I guess ppl took it literately when I said 'at least 2 reviews' but whatever…thanks to the ones who sent them, I love u guys -takes out a tissue and starts to wipe away her tears- anyways…. Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**Chapter: 2**

…_**And the hunt begins…**_

"what do you wish me to do Orochimaru-sama?" A man with gray hair and glasses asked kneeling in front of a pale, snake-like man who was seated in a chair that resembled a throne "well, my dear boy Kabuto…" Orochimaru started in a fatherly tone which made Kabuto's insides twist in disgust, but he didn't show it though

"since you're certainly one of my best men…or should I say wolves?…anyway, I want you to keep an eye on the hunters" Orochimaru said casually waving his hand as if it wasn't anything of great importance, but Kabuto didn't let it fooled him

"do you want me to kill their special squad?" Kabuto asked in an amused and yet insolent way "don't kill them, just watch their every step as they fight, the same with _those_" Orochimaru hissed the last part. Kabuto knew he was referring to the vampires, Kakashi's squad to be precise

"Don't worry my dear boy…" Orochimaru started again with that sweet tone that Kabuto hated so much "I'll make sure that **_your_** race, the werewolves win this war…of course you couldn't **_even_** compete with the vampires if it wasn't for **_me_**" Orochimaru finished his sentence with a little smile and an emphasis in certain words

Kabuto clenched his fist inside his pocket, man, how he wanted to kill this bastard, but he kept his cool on the outside "may I go now?"****Kabuto politely asked "you are dismissed" Orochimaru waved his hand in a bored manner****Kabuto stood up and started his way out of the throne room

'_when this war is over and we claim our victory over the vampires I'll kill that snake, I **swear**_' the snake demon was the ruler of the werewolves for the time being, but no snake demon was going to order him -the rightful heir to the throne- around. Kabuto was going to skin that snake with his own claws and enjoy every second of it, he just knew it

But what he didn't know was that Orochimaru had other plans in mind which didn't involve the vampires and the humans only.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-Sensei! YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at a masked man with gray hair and a pink book in his hand "well, you see…" the man started but was cut off by the blond who was now calling him a liar "what's going to be our training today?" Neji asked Monotonously

"this is so troublesome…It better be something good, at least worthy to make me come here…I'm a busy person you know" Shikamaru looked at his sensei as he lazily picked himself up from the ground "busy? What are you talking about? All you do is lay around like a lazy bum" Naruto stared at Shikamaru as if he had a third head "that's still hard work, you know" Shikamaru simply answered

"let's train" Sasuke coldly said, tired of all the meaningless conversations that were taking place, he could tell by Gaara's expression that he felt the same way "well, since all of you are so eager to begin I'll tell you what the training will be…" Kakashi started as he tucked his perverted book into one of his pockets

"today you'll have to take at least one of these six bells in less than an hour" Kakashi showed them the bells with a smile behind his mask "WHAT!! But we already did this when we became your students!! We are just going to waste time!!" Naruto was the first one to protest and by the looks Kakashi was getting from the others he knew they agreed with what Naruto had said '_now that's a first one_' Kakashi thought

"well, if it is so easy then why are you all complaining? _if _you managed to get at _least _one I'll let you borrow my entire collection of my Icha-Icha paradise book" Kakashi was now trying to make a deal

"we are not perverts like you" Gaara pointed out "…but my young students you'll be amazed of how many things you can learn from it, stuff that will help you in the future …or in the present" Kakashi whispered the last part with a glint in his visible eye

Ok, now they all were interested, after all they were still teenagers vampires. who can blame them "and what _if _you can't do it in time?" Gaara asked suspicion dripping in every word, their sensei wouldn't just put his precious 'collection' on the line without gaining anything from it, they all knew this

"if you can't do it, I'll punish you" Kakashi simply stated "fine" Naruto agreed "whatever" Sasuke said "so troublesome…." Shikamaru mumbled while Gaara and Neji followed their sensei

**1 Hour and 2 minutes later…**

"man, that wasn't even fair! You cheated!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi "it isn't my fault that you fell for it" Kakashi said in a bored manner "but using Ramen as bait was pretty low, even for you!" Naruto accused "I don't know…maybe a little **_teamwork_** would have helped you all here" Kakashi pointed out totally ignoring Naruto's latest accusation

Gaara let out a growl escape his throat at the mention of 'teamwork' which it wasn't exactly his thing. None of them had showed any signs of teaming up to get the bell, it didn't cross their minds even though they had done the 'bell training' before

"none of us needs to work in team to get what we want" Sasuke coldly said "are you sure?" Kakashi showed them the bells that were still in his possession, Sasuke growled

"let's get this over with…what's going to be our punishment" Shikamaru asked in that laid back tone of his "punishment….let's see" Kakashi put a hand under his chin thinking about it, he knew there were more hunters than usual lately so…then something popped up in his mind, they will surely see that they need to start working like a team!

"you have the night off" Kakashi smiled behind his mask "what?!!" Naruto blinked not believing his ears "you heard me, you all have the night off, bye" and with that said their sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke

"I'm going hunting" Gaara said emotionlessly "yeah…me too" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head "yeah, I'm really hungry" Naruto started to rub his tummy

"then let's go" Neji looked at his friends and with that they spread out their black wings and took off into the night sky looking for their next meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking through a deserted parking lot, all her friends where hiding close by, she would be used as bait for the vampires. according with Ino, her pink hair would do just fine to attract them '_if it worked with fish, why not with vampires_' that's what her best friend and rival had said

'_Ino-pig is so gonna pay for that_!_' _Sakura thought at the memory of last year's camping trip where Ino had gone fishing with strands of her pink hair which Ino, herself cut off from Sakura's head while Sakura was asleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five young vampires were flying through the darkness with the full moon as their background "uh? What are you looking at Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked with great curiosity "my next meal, dobe" Sasuke nodded towards a parking lot where only a pink dot could be seen (A/N: they were high up in the sky -'duh'- so it looked like a dot"

"…ummm….in case you haven't noticed Sasuke-teme we're vampires, we don't eat cotton candy!" Naruto pointed out after a few seconds of processing it in his 'brain'.

Shikamaru looked at him weirdly while Gaara ignored what the blond had said "that's a female human, Naruto, _our _next meal" Neji put an emphasis which caused Sasuke to growl, hell he didn't want to share his meal!

He didn't say anything about it though at least not until he got a hold of the pink haired girl then he would let the others know. What he didn't know was that they were all thinking the same thing…well, all except for Naruto who was still convinced the pink 'thing' was cotton candy

"let's go" Sasuke was brought back to reality by Gaara's monotone voice. The five of them were descending now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"don't step on my hair, Ino-pig" Kin whispered in a threatening tone "it's not my fault that thing is always getting in the way, want me to cut it off for you?, _sound freak_" Ino whispered back while holding a kunai in her right hand. They glared at each other for a moment

"stop it you guys! You're being too damn loud!" Temari whispered in a rush to her now wrestling friends, they were all behind some old advertisement board a few yards away from where Sakura was now walking, they were ready to jump in at any second

"sshhh they are coming" Hinata warned without even stuttering, Tenten just nodded. When it came to missions Hinata would never doubt of her abilities or herself, not even for a second.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hello there, how's the little girl doing?" Sakura heard the voice of a male asked just behind her ear, she turned around quickly, pretending to be surprised by him…She knew _they _-the five vampires- had landed a few minutes ago she just pretended not to noticed

"I-…w-who are you" Sakura faked stuttering "you don't need to know that, _human_" a raven haired vampire, the one that was behind her answered while walking toward her

Sakura backed away from him only to bumped into a red haired boy, she let out a yelp when she looked around and found out that she was surrounded by vampires, of course she was faking it.

"any last words before we kill you?" Sasuke smirked at the now trembling girl, she looked at him in the eye, her frighten look now replaced by an evil and yet smug smirk , Sasuke was confused at her sudden change of attitude

"Losers!" She said with the same smug and evil smirk on her face "wha-" but before him, or anyone else could say anything, five other females came out from their hiding places with their weapons in hand, now the vampires were surrounded

"HUNTERS!" Naruto shouted just before the girls charged at them…

**C'mon ppl! review and message me. Tell me whatcha think about the story!**

**Show me ur love ppl…the more reviews I get the faster I'll update**

**-I don't need any flames to know that I suck at spelling **


	3. First encounter

**If you guys don't understand anything just tell me, or if you have any suggestions**

**Sorry for the late update….read and review please**

**Now enjoy…. **

**Chapter: 3**

**First encounter**

"That got to hurt" Kakashi winced as he saw Gaara receiving a rib breaking kick from one of the hunters. Kakashi was on the roof of a nearby building looking at his students who weren't doing so good in handling the hunters

"oh well, they got to learn today's lesson" he shrugged taking out his Icha-Icha paradise book, he then tilted his head slightly

"uh? A werewolf?…I wonder what he's doing here…" Kakashi said uninterested while flipping the page of his book

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"is that the best you can do?" Kin mockingly asked to the red haired vampire that she just had kicked, Gaara growled at the hunter's smugness and launched himself at her but she quickly dodged almost every single of his blows and just when it seemed like he was going to hit her, a kunai came out of nowhere aiming at his heart and causing him to keep his distance from the brown haired hunter

He turned around and saw that the hunter that was currently fighting with Shikamaru, the one with the high ponytail was the one who threw it. He also noticed that even though all the hunters were engaged in their own fights, somehow they managed to watch for each other's back. They were fighting like a team

"damn!" Gaara cursed loudly as he barely dodged the hunter's needle-like kunais that were aimed at his chest "tch…and here I thought you were gonna be a challenge" Kin shrugged casually as she took more kunais from her holster

She heard a growl from the vampire just before he charged once again at her but this time with more intensity, and ferocity. She also picked up her pace, matching every single of his moves…

--------

Tenten was doing pretty good with the white eyed vampire who was now on the ground after taking one of her punches right in the face. She stood over him, she knew he wasn't dead

"Hey you're kinda cute for a vampire...too bad I have to kill you!" Tenten, with kunai in hand moved now for the kill but just as she was about to stab him, he quickly moved out of the way kicking the kunai out of her hand in the process

"there's **_no_** way I'm going to be defeated by a hunter, specially by a **_female _**hunter" Neji Monotonously said while taking his fighting stance

"think again Mr. congeniality! In case you haven't noticed your and your friend's sorry butts are being kicked by **girls**" Tenten smirked as she saw him frown at the last part

"so…you wanna fight or just insult me for your lack of skills?!" …_OUCH_… she knew she hit a nerve when she saw him giving her the deadliest of glares which caused a shiver run up her spine, in that moment he started to attack again…

--------

"pink hair?…what a joke" Sasuke stated coldly as he tried to stab Sakura but she dodged it just in the nick of time "what are you talking about?! CHICKEN HAIR!" Sakura yelled indignantly while pointing at the vampire's unique hairdo

"chicken hair! Man, That's hilarious! Why didn't I think of tha--" Naruto was cut short in his sentence by one of Hinata's blows causing him to make a backflip and land sloppily on his behind

"serves you right dobe" Sasuke glared at his friend who was now whining like a 5-year-old, about how his butt hurts, with tears in the corners of his eyes (A/N: u know, those anime tears)

For some weird reason Hinata blushed, she couldn't helped it, the blonde vampire was just too….too…cute, and……. adorable. She then shook her head, She couldn't have such thoughts about the enemy!

-------------

"I'm SOOO gonna wipe the ground with your face!" Ino shouted less than one foot away from the vampire. She just had recovered from his counterattack which it didn't even affect her

"…why do I have to fight the loud one?…man, what a drag" Shikamaru complained as he lazily took out a kunai

"WHAT! Who are you calling loud!? I'm no loud! You lazy bum!" Ino was now fuming at the vampire's remark while Shikamaru just shrugged, man, she was yelling right now, how in the world could she claimed she isn't loud?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"chicken hair?….Ino not being loud?……Now _that_'s funny" Kurenai whispered to herself while giggling at her students weird comebacks. She was hiding nearby from where her students were currently fighting

'_Temary is almost done, but it looks like none of them are taking this seriously' _Kurenai thought while averting her eyes from her students to the furthest corner of the parking lot

"betta watch out for the big, bad wolf" Kurenai sang as she leaned against the wall

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"ok guys let's do this!" Temari yelled and all of her friends nodded, Temari wasn't fighting because she was making marks on the ground, it was a jutsu to eradicate vampires, not really a powerful or rare one but it was efficient

while the vampires were momentarily confused the girls took this for their advantage to form a circle around them

The hunters started to make hand signs at the same time, and as they did the markings on the ground began to glow and moved toward the vampires

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….I guess is time to reveal myself" Kakashi said to himself as he placed his perverted book in his back pocket disappearing in a poof of smoke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I guess I wasn't the only one watching how my students were doing' _kurenai thought as she sensed someone else's powerful chakra, she then disappeared

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunters were making all the corresponding hand signs for their jutsu, the five vampires couldn't do anything other than watch how the glowing markings were making their way to them

Just as they were about to reach them, a masked man appeared in a poof of smoke with a kunai in his right hand "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the five young vampires shouted in unison, surprised to see their sensei defending them

The masked man then turned his attention toward the nearest hunter which it would be Kin, he then proceed to attacked her but before he could reach her another kunai clashed against his

And in front of him appeared a black haired, red eyed woman, taking by complete surprised the rest of the vampires and the hunters as well

"Hey guys! A little introduction here! What about an 'OH MY GOD! Is our beautiful, sexy, and not to mention **HOT **sensei" Kurenai said to her students while saying the last part in a fake squealing tone

Hinata, Sakura, Kin, Ino and Temari sweat dropped at their sensei's comment while Tenten slapped her forehead. "let's just act as if we don't know her" Ino whispered to her friends who nodded in agreement

"hey! I heard that!" Kurenai yelled back at her students _'no wonder they are so messed up, their sensei is really weird' _the five other vampires thought sweat dropping at the sight of Kurenai sticking her tongue out at her students

"AHEM…" Kakashi was now trying to get the woman's attention, she faced him once again "YO! What's your name?" Kakashi asked as he took another kunai out from his holster

"….um….Kurenai" she answered after blinking a couple of times….she had been too busy trying to strangle her disrespectful students, and kinda forgot about the masked man in front of her

"the name's Kakashi…" He carelessly pointed at himself with the kunai in his left hand, without even averting his eyes from the hunter's neck

"…mind if you join me for dinner?" Kakashi asked as he licked his lips under his mask "WHAT!? Kakashi-sensei you're not supposed to be hitting on the enemy!" Naruto exploded as the others just ignored him

They knew that their sensei just wanted to feed, no find a date or anything like that!, he wasn't the type of guy that….never mind after all he IS Kakashi-sensei who knows what things he has planned in that perverted mind of his

"thanks for the offer blood sucker but I don't go for the undead type, besides I'm a serious, and busy person" Kurenai answered as she put a hand on her hip

"serious person?" Sakura asked no believing her ears "yeah right…who's gonna believe that one" Temari sarcastically answered

"I don't really know her but somehow I can tell she's more of the lazy type besides sh--" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head but immediately shut up when he noticed Kurenai glaring at him

"you really don't know our sensei, cracking on her is like committing suicide…so don't try anything funny either _girly boy" _Tenten chuckled as Neji glared at her

He knew the insult was meant for him, he took a step forward but Kakashi got in his way

"are you gonna fight or just stand there?" Kurenai asked as she took her fighting stance "ladies first" Kakashi politely said as he made a little bow

"find then!" Kurenai then tried to stab him but he expertly dodged it while throwing a couple of shuriken at her which she deflected by throwing kunais and causing them to clash in midair with his shuriken

After a couple of seconds their students also engaged in battle

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move now for the kill" a man in a dark red outfit with brown spiky hair commanded as fifty or his subordinates started to run toward a parking lot, while changing to their other form in the process

Some of them were ghouls and some of them werewolves

"…and why the hell am I leading a squadron of incompetents, again?" the man in the dark red outfit asked in a annoyed tone

"because that's what Orochimaru-sama said" another voice answered "whatever, I'm just supposed to bring them here and let them handle the rest…what a waste of time" the man in red said turning around and disappearing in an instant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what that snake has in mind….." Kabuto said to himself while leaning against a wall. He had been watching the Vampires and the hunters since the beginning, but now he could see that more werewolves were moving in

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Kurenai stopped fighting and were now looking at their surroundings, their students didn't notice this at the beginning but when they did, they found it kind of weird

"what's going on?" Sasuke monotonously asked to no one in particular. It was quite for a couple of seconds, that is until a bunch of ghouls and werewolves started to show up

"It seems we are in their menu" Kakashi said in a bored manner "it certainly does" Kurenai answered while taking more kunais out

The werewolves and the ghouls had all of them surrounded…but they were ready for whatever was coming their way…….

**The idea about Tenten calling Neji cute was from ****ILUVMYNEJIKUN****. I really appreciate it - thankx- **

**Review ppl, review….pretty please -looks at readers with puppy eyes-**

**I don't even care if they are flames…**

**ME: "bring them on!"- takes out her boxing gloves and starts to jog in place while practicing her punches in the air-. **

**READERS: 0o **


	4. The fight

**Thankx for your reviews, you guys are the ones that keep me writing…thannk you sooo much…**

**Sorry for the late update, I was gonna update sooner but then things came up and well I just couldn't…. **

**Chapter: 4**

**The fight…**

"ok guys, don't let your guard down" Temari said loud enough for her friends to hear who just nodded in response while taking out more kunais from their respective holsters

The six of them were back to back in the middle of a circle of hungry looking werewolves and their mindless ghouls, Kakashi and Kurenai were a little to their left while the five other vampires were giving warning glares to the werewolves who were slowly but surely closing in on them

It was true that vampires and werewolves didn't get along, they have been in war with each other ever since anyone could remember but there was one thing that vampires hated as much or even more than they hated sunlight and werewolves, and that is being interrupted during their mealtime by _them_, those filthy mutts…

It clearly showed on the faces of the bloodthirsty vampires who seemed ready to rip them apart

"they are really taking their time" Kakashi said in a bored tone to no one in particular "they sure are….that's why I developed a very practical and efficient way to make them attack without having to wait so much" Kurenai stared straight at the werewolves who were cautiously getting closer

Kakashi glance at her, curious of what she had in mind to force them make the first move, weak werewolves weren't exactly known for being the ones to strike first in battle and these weren't planning on breaking that myth

"hey you! The wolves things…oops, I forgot you guys aren't even fully wolf or human, soooo….. I guess that makes you the carrying flea mutt thingies" Kurenai casually shrugged as she finished her sentence in a childlike voice while pointing at them

Kakashi sweat dropped _'so that's her efficient way…by insulting them?' _the hunter seemed to never stop to surprised him

"can anyone tell me why is she our sensei again?" Tenten asked "she is very skilled… I guess…" Sakura answered rather unsure "she's the best hunter in the whole organization…but sometimes she makes me wonder…" Temari continued as she took a thinking position

"well she does has good taste when it comes to clothes…." Ino stated, her four friends just stared at her "WHAT! She really does!" Ino defended herself "is _that_ all you ever think about?" Temari asked but ignored Ino's responses

"s-she a-always has c-clever plans in m-mind…?" Hinata was trying to come up with something she could back up but that was the best she could think of at the moment, but it came out more like a question rather than a statement.

"right…" Kin added sarcastically as her other friends sweat dropped at the sight of their sensei provoking the werewolves into attacking by insulting them while making childish gestures

Which were obviously working because as soon as she said her latest insult, all of them charged at once

----------

Gaara ducked as claws threatened to rip his head off, he then proceeded to move forward as he pushed his hand through the werewolves' chests taking both their hearts out in one clean strike, blood splashed everywhere adding to the satisfaction of the red headed vampire

a sadistic look was plastered on his face as he watched them twist on the ground before staying completely still, he then looked up only to see the hunter he fought before watching him…what was her name? he believed it was Kin…or something like that

Kin who had just killed another werewolf was momentarily petrified by Gaara's actions moment in which a ghoul used to sneak up behind her, she turned around, "shit" she murmured, there was nothing she could do, she had let her guard down and was about to pay the price of it

But just before the ghoul had a chance to do anything someone crushed its head from behind, it was him, the red headed vampire "you better not die here hunter, we still have unfinished business" Gaara coldly said as he took a step toward her

She immediately snapped out of whatever trance she was in and swiftly moved three kunais in between her fingers expecting him to launch himself at her at any moment now but then more werewolves started to attack them causing them to avert their attention from each other…

----------

"….man…this is so troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he killed three ghouls and had wounded a werewolf "WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT! GOD!, THAT'S ANNOYING!" Ino practically yelled after hearing the vampire complaining for the millionth time since the fight started.

Shikamaru winced at her loud voice and noticed that he wasn't the only one because the werewolf she was fighting did the same thing, moment in which she took advantage of by stabbing his chest with one of her kunais

'_note to self: NEVER winced while fighting her…no matter how freaking LOUD she gets' _Shikamaruthought as he started to fight against another ghoul

----------

"need some help Uchiha?" Neji arrogantly asked as he killed another werewolf "funny…I was about to ask you the same thing" Sasuke answered sounding as arrogant as Neji while he took one of his kunais out from the ghoul he just had killed

"hey losers, don't even think about dying, we aren't done with you" Sasuke's monotonous voice said as he dodged one of the ghoul's attacks just before slicing its head off

'_bastards…' _Tenten and Sakura looked at the two vampires both thinking the same thing because the two of them knew the vampires were referring to them

"not a chance…_chicken hair_" Sakura dodged and made a roundhouse kick, breaking a werewolf's spine with it

"hope you didn't mess up your hair, _girly boy_" Tenten chuckled as she saw Neji dodging a ghoul's attacks

Sasuke and Neji growled at the girls' statements but they were too busy at the moment to _"take care" _of them

----------

"Hinata, where's-" Kin dodged and kicked a werewolf's face "where's Temari" she finally asked " s-she s-said, s-he wanted t-to c-check s-something o-out" the purple haired girl shyly answered as she twisted a ghoul's throat

"where the hell is she! We need her to be here!" Ino, who somehow got into the conversation yelled in frustration " take it easy" Kin tried to calm her now fuming friend "yeah, Ino-pig, maybe she saw something important…you never know" Sakura shrugged "yeah, that's probably it" Tenten agreed and then all of them started to fight again

Hinata who wasn't paying attention to what her friends were saying was flushing several shades of red, that after she saw the blonde vampire grinning at her

He may had showed his fangs while doing so, but she couldn't help it, he looked so cute and innocent even though she knew he just wanted to feed from her she still thought he was the cutest thing around

She shook her head…she couldn't have that kind of thoughts! I mean she is a _vampire slayer_ and he was a **VAMPIRE**, they certainly didn't mix together…besides she just met him so…what if it was love at first sight but what if……

she shook her head again trying to get rid of confusing and not to mention stupid thoughts that were starting to give her a headache

She really must stop reading all of those cheesy, weird, time wasting, and brain washing (as Tenten called them) romantic novels, they were starting to get to her

----------

"you do realized that I'll suck all the blood out of you once we are done here…" Kakashi casually stated as he killed five werewolves in one swift movement then he threw no less than twenty shuriken at Kurenai who grabbed a werewolf as her shield from them

"you wish!" was Kurenai's response as she jumped from behind the now dead werewolf, a Kunai tightly grasped in her hand ready to finish off the masked vampire, Kurenai and Kakashi were the only ones who could managed to kill the werewolves and fight each other while doing so…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SB** - **S**ilver **B**ullet headquarters

"Iruka! have Gai to call squad 47 immediately!" a man with spiky, messy gray hair said to the man in front of him "they are on their mission sir" Iruka calmly stated

"I already know that! But this is an emergency! If they aren't here this could end in a **CATASTROPHE**!" the gray haired man dramatically said as he started sobbing, Iruka just sweat dropped

Iruka was the second in command in the entire organization, the man gray haired man, Jiraiya, was the only one that held more power than him, but at times like this he couldn't help but think just how in the world could he be the leader of an organization as complex as this one

"what is it so important Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka was curious to know why said man was close to have a nervous breakdown

"NO!, NO IRUKA!, IT IS TOO PAINFUL TO TALK ABOUT!" Jiraiya practically shouted as he put a hand in front of him and the other one on his forehead while trying to contain his tears

"…o…k…" Iruka sweat dropped even more at Jiraiya's reaction

"NOW GO, GO AND CALL THEM, THIS A MATTRESS OF THE LIVING AND THE DUCKS" Jiraiya shouted pointing dramatically at the door while holding back more tears

"…um…Jiraiya-sama, don't you mean, a matter of life or death?" Iruka hesitantly asked "yeah, that too….NOW GO AND SAVE CHRISTMA-- I mean…GO AND SAVE OUR ORGANIZATION BY CALLING SQUAD 47!" Jiraiya shouted -again- just before he started to cry uncontrollably

"…um…very well sir…um…they will be notified to abort their mission immediately" Iruka said regaining his composure, he then left the leader's office

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_this is no fun…' _Kabuto thought as he watched the fight that was taking place from afar, he then sensed something and moved out of the way in a blink of an eye, there were at least ten shuriken in the wall were he was leaning against just seconds ago _'or is it…?'_ he inwardly thought as he stared into darkness, he then smirked, showing off his fangs

-A werewolf's fangs were slightly different from those of the vampires, a werewolf's were more thick and pointy while a vampires were thin and pointy, not a great difference but it was very easy to tell the difference -

"aren't you going to help your little friends, _hunter_?" he asked in a mocking tone "funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing, _mutt_" Temari said as she stepped out of the darkness putting an emphasis in the last word

Kabuto stared at her, amusement evident in his eyes while Temari glared at him

"who the hell are you? And why have you been hiding?" Temaridemanded "now, now, why so many questions?… and why so aggressive?… my dear hunter" Kabuto casually said in that amused tone of his

"I am **NOT** '_your_ dear hunter' or anyone's for that matter, so don't call me that again and answer the questions" Temari glared at him, she was really aggravated now

"but you see…you hunt down werewolves don't you…?" Kabuto simply asked while walking to stand right in front of her, she quickly reached for her holster which it was on her right upper thigh

"which means you are a hunter…" he continued as he eyed her with mischievous eyes "no duh" Temari answered no taking noticed that the werewolf was looking at the place where she kept her holster

"…and since I'm a werewolf, is your responsibility to kill me…meaning that you _are _**my **hunter" Kabuto smirked as he saw her rolling her eyes at his logic

"just answer the freaking questions already! And tell me who the hell are you!" This werewolf was annoying the hell out of her, all she wanted now was take whatever information he knew and kill him or just kill him for being such a smartass

"my name?…I'm afraid I cannot tell you that…I'm not allowed to…" He lied with a smug smirk on his face " but since you are so **_interested_ **in **_me, _**I guess I can make an exception…" he ended his sentence with that same smug looking smirk on his face

Oh man, Temari wanted to punch that freaking smirk off his face so badly now, but she somehow controlled herself

"my name's Kabuto…are you happy now Temari-chan" he teased, and she almost winced at the suffix, a second later she was already attacking him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them were already done killing the werewolves and ghouls and were now standing in front of each other

"are you girls ready for what's coming your way…?" Kakashi simply asked "duh! We had been waiting for **it** the entire night…now bring **it** on boys! Show us what you **got**!" Kurenai was clearly ready

"I know they are talking about us fighting and all but…that just sounded…so…" Tenten trailed off at her lost of words "…wrong…" Sakura finished the sentence, Ino couldn't agreed more, while Hinata just blushed

"…Can't you at least make it sound like we are going to fight…" Shikamaru scratched his head

"See I told you! I always knew 'icha-icha paradise' was gonna make Kakashi-sensei horny in front of girls!" Naruto said as loud as he could to his red headed teammate who was just standing next to him, with his left eye twitching at the blonde's grinning face

All the girls were momentarily dumbfounded by this **_unusual_** statement

five seconds later, Naruto had three huge bumps on his head, courtesy of his 'friends'

"…o…k… I think we can…fight now" Sakura was trying to break the awkward situation, and in a second both sides were ready to kill each other

They were charging at each other when… _'I love you and you love me we are a happy family…da da da…" _ it was a cell phone…

Everyone immediately stopped to look around to see who the _hell_ would put _that_ song as their ringtone and that's when they heard it… "what the fuck is this!" Kurenai shouted angrily " I told that freak not to freaking mess with my cell phone!" Kurenai looked ready to go on a killing rampage

'_I love you and you love me…' _Kurenai looked at her phone with disgust "that's the last time I let that green freakyzoid, Gai, borrow my cell phone!…AAAHHHH, I'm SOOO GONNA KILL HIM!" Kurenai yelled for the whole world to hear

Her 'audience' sweat dropped

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

"AACHOOO…" Gai sneezed loudly "someone must be talking about my youthful self!" Gai shouted while dramatically throwing his fist in the air "I'll make them proud by running 1,000 laps around the city!" shouted again as he jumped out the window of his office…too bad he forgot his office is on the 20th floor…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After recovering from that traumatic experience -knowing that she had Barney's song in her cell phone - Kurenai answered, talked for a while and then hung up

"sorry my dear vampires but I'm afraid we will have to let you go, you should considered yourselves lucky!" Kurenai said as she waved at them "w-what h-happened?" Hinata asked the question that all of them were thinking

"I'll tell you guys later, we have to go now" Kurenai turned to her students "you hunters aren't getting out of here that easily" Neji stepped forward as well as his teammates but Kakashi stopped them

"we'll meet again and when that time comes, we will kill you all…" Kakashi placed his kunai in his holster

"wow…how poetic…I'm pretty sure you attract all the ladies with that" Kurenai sarcastically said, Kakashi smirked and in a second the vampires disappeared in a poof of black smoke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"seems like you have to leave now…how sad you make me…" Kabuto pouted as he faked to be hurt

"oh…-pant-….shut…-pant-…up" Temari was panting heavily after being in an intense fight with the werewolf that was no less that five feet away from her

He was tired too, even though he didn't show it as much as her, she could tell he was, she also knew he didn't use his full strength because he didn't transform but she didn't use hers either, so they were on the same page here…

Temari composed herself, she knew she had to go "I'll kill you later, _mutt_" she coldly said as she turned around "not gonna happen…just don't cheat on me _sweet heart_" Kabuto smirked when he heard something among the lines of 'jackass' from her lips just before she disappeared to join her friends

This hunter was certainly amusing….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari! Where have you been?" Kin asked to the blond that came out of nowhere "long story" she simply answered "so, what's up" Temari stretched her aching arms "not much really" Kin shrugged

"not much! We got to go now!" Kurenai yelled taking all the girls by surprise

"I-is it s-something v-very important k-kurenai-sensei" Hinata shyly asked

"IMPORTANT! Of course is important! It's a matter of the mattress and some aliens!" Kurenai shouted as she started to head toward headquarters

Her students sweat dropped but decided to stay quite and let the psych-- their sensei lead the way as they followed close behind

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"are they here yet?" "no" "are they here yet" "no" "are they here yet" "no" "are they here yet" "….." "well are they?" "…um…no…Jiraiya-sama, just be patient…" one hunter was trying to calm down his leader

"BE PATIENT?! HOW CAN I BE PATIENT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Jiraiya yelled out of nowhere scaring the shit out of the poor hunter that was currently in front of him

"I just want them to be here…I want my mommy….mommy…." Jiraiya whispered as he went to his 'special corner' and started to move back and forth

The other hunter sweat dropped and quietly left the office…..

**I hope you guys liked this chapter…**

**I was gonna make the whole story serious and all but…that's just not my style, I'll get bored… I'll write the serious scenes and all but I'm still gonna put the weird ones…please review and tell what you think about the story…**

**Thank you**

**-DarkHeartless **


	5. Now what?

**Chapter 5**

**Now what?**

**Thank you sooo much for of you reviews!**

**2hip4u**** asked me if I had ever read the book "Shattered Mirror" because according to **

**him/her my story sounds a lot like the one in that book - my answer would be no… all **

**the story is original… I just copied what my brain was telling me. I think I unconsciously **

**copied the thing of vampires not getting along with werewolves from "underworld" or **

**other movies -shrugs- but the rest is completely original**

**I'm really sorry for the late update but things just kept on coming up for me, blame it on **

**the homework -points at a tone of books and notebooks in a corner-**

**read and review please! tell me what you think about this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto - unfortunately - **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ta da! Headquarters! You guys are lucky I knew a good shortcut, it would had taken us hours before getting here ya know?" Kurenai happily announced as she pointed at five huge buildings in front of them

they looked exactly the same except for the one in the middle which was taller than the other ones and had a giant red sign that read _'Icha-Icha inc' _the other four had huge advertisements of women hitting guys or guys trying to touch the women's _things _but all of them were connected by bridges to the one in the middle

"Lucky!? A good shortcut!?" Kin indignantly shouted "we are freaking lucky we even survived!" Ino stood in front of her sensei

"you almost got us all killed!" Sakura and Tenten joined in, Temari was just standing there contemplating what was taking place and Hinata was wide eyed and visibly shaking behind her

"what are you guys so mad about? And why are you guys cracking on my shortcut?" Kurenai casually started to walk toward the biggest building

"why are we mad?" Ino's left eye was now twitching, Sakura and Tenten seemed to be ready to explode at any moment now

"yeah, why?" Kurenai asked again but Temari interrupted just before her three friends had a chance to try anything against their sensei who seemed oblivious to the murderous auras coming from her students

"your shortcut was hell" Temari simply stated "you made us go through the zoo, through the park, through the library, through that wall…literately…and through that creepy store" Temari shivered at the last part

"so? That's nothing to be mad about, you guys are so dramatic" Kurenai waved her hand as if it was something without fundaments

"at the zoo…we went into the lions, panthers, pumas, gorillas wild cat's cages, and everything else that has sharp and scary teeth, just for you to remember that we had to make a right turn at the intersection _outside_ the zoo…" Tenten said in between clenched teeth

"at the park…you took that chestnut away from a baby squirrel causing an army of

killer squirrels to chased us out of there" Ino continued where her friend left off

"you started to sing at the library…and why the library was part of your shortcut?…never mind, I don't think I wanna know…. anyways we had to hide from the security guards, not to mention that when we finally got out of there that old lady was giving us weird looks, she thought we were burglars" Kin said

"and that store…" Kin trailed off and the other ones shivered at the thought "I'm sorry about that guys…but how was I supposed to know that store was all about _that _kind of toys" Kurenai apologized "you better be sorry because you traumatized us all, specially Hinata" Tenten nodded with her head towards her shy friend who seemed to be petrified

"don't worry, I covered her eyes. I think she only saw the advertisement at the entrance" Sakura moved to stand besides her now temperately mute friend

"so that's what happened to her… I thought she was practicing to be a mime or something" Kurenai said in amazement, while her students glared at her…a second later she was running toward headquarters dodging every kind of sharp objects……..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Werewolves' lair **

"long time no see… Kabuto" a man in a dark red outfit, spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes said "wish it would had been longer or better yet… _never_…. Eriol" Kabuto walked to stand in front of said man. They were in the middle of one of the multiple hallways of the werewolves' hideout, Kabuto was on his way to see Orochimaru and it seemed that Eriol was on his way there too

"what? Aren't you happy to see me?" Eriol pointed at himself with his thumb faking to be hurt "what could have possibly gave you that idea?" Kabuto asked with a mocking smile "I was just surprised to see a _common… thing _as yourself around here" Kabuto shrugged, amusement was evident in his eyes

"then is mutual…I was also surprised to see the _heir_ being _used_ by a snake" Eriol carelessly answered. The two werewolves smiled at each other for a moment.

It was clear that both of them hated each other's guts to no end, if it wasn't for that snake demon waiting for them in the throne room they would had tried to beat each other to a bloody pulp… not that they weren't planning on doing it later

Sensing the dangerous and not to mention powerful chakras emanating from the now two glaring werewolves, people (other werewolves) who were near started to get away from there

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere else**

"what the hell are you doing here" Sasuke hissed to the werewolf that was currently struggling in his grasp "you do realize that he can't talk with you holding his neck like that" Neji gracefully took his kunai out of a dead werewolf and put it back into his holster

After they left the hunters they decided to go back to their territory only to find it infested with a couple of werewolves and dozens of their ghouls which they, of course, found irritating… tonight was absolutely no their lucky night , it seemed to be one thing after another for them.

Not that they minded the encounter with the hunters, it was actually quite amusing and aggravating at the same time even though none of them would admit it to anyone or even themselves

Their sensei wasn't with them at the moment, awhile ago he said that he had something important to discuss with Tsunade-sama, -a high-ranked vampire, she was considered to be the unspoken leader of all vampires-

At the beginning they all thought he was making up an excuse to go buy porn, or some kind of weird _toy,_ but now it seemed that it was certainly something of importance

"hey, Sasuke-teme, you're gonna leave him headless" Naruto pointed out as he watched how his angered friend had lifted the werewolf from the ground by its neck. his face was turning purple from the lack of oxygen and blood was dripping from his eyes which seemed to be coming out of it's sockets from the pressure

"who cares" Sasuke coldly answered tightening his hold and in less than a second later the werewolf's head detached from its body with a loud crack of bones and the sound of flesh being torn apart

None of them seemed surprised or even disturbed by such an act

blood splashed everywhere, including Naruto's black and orange jacket "what the hell! You could had at least turned around or something!" Naruto shouted as he looked with disgust his now blood tainted jacket

If it was anyone else's blood he wouldn't mind as much, but this was some mutt's overly disgusting vital fluid and he didn't appreciate it in the least

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh…. Man, how he wanted to just go take a nap somewhere quiet with no psychopathic Uchihas or hyperactive blonds annoying the hell out of him

"what do you think they are planning?" Neji monotonously asked "who knows…and who cares, we can ask Kakashi-sensei about it sometime later…man, this is so troublesome" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, he really didn't want to think about anything right now

"will you hurry up already! we gotta feed too, you know!?" Naruto who seemed to have gotten over the fact that he was now covered with a "mutt's blood" shouted to his red-haired friend who was crouched on the ground with his back facing them

Something was laying in front of him but it was mostly covered from view by his figure, the only thing visible was the red liquid that seemed to be coming from it

"there's nothing left anyways" Gaara stood up and turned around to face his teammates

His hands were completely covered in blood which was slowly dripping from them, making soft splashing sounds as they came in contact with the ground, the corners of his mouth had blood, clear proof of what he had just done

his left hand held the heart of the human he had just killed

taking the hearts of humans and his enemies was something he enjoyed, he especially enjoys it when they are still conscious and well aware that they will soon die, this was his little "hobby"

Gaara looked at the organ he held for a moment and then carelessly threw it at its now, of course, deceased owner

If it wasn't for the fact that one could see the legs and arms of the "thing" laying on the ground, one would have never guessed it was once human

_Its_ ribcage was completely opened, it was evident that the vampire had violently torn away the muscles and bones for it to be at that angle, the neck was just another bloody mess, and the face seemed to had been stripped of any flesh

"Great…now I'll have to hunt…" Naruto hung his head low as he rubbed his growling stomach, the sight in front of him seemed to had boosted his appetite

"let's hunt" Neji simply stated as he spread his black wings and took off into the dark sky "Gaara's sooo mean…he didn't even shared" Naruto whined and Gaara ignored him -as usual- "shut up dobe" Sasuke spread his wings and took off followed by a pissed off Naruto who was now cursing loudly

"…how troublesome…" Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh as he and Gaara took off after their friends

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SB - S**ilver** B**ullet **HQ**

"Jiraiya-sama, is the leader of our organization, so please treat him with the respect he deserves" a black haired man said as he opened the door leading to Jiraiya's office

"don't worry Riku, they are well trained" Kurenai pointed at her students who glared at her in response, it was as if she was talking about trained monkeys!

"actually…Kurenai-san… I was referring to you" Riku sweatdrooped, and her students had triumphant smiles

"when had I ever done something wrong?" Kurenai took a step into the office "…do you really want me to answer…" Riku mumbled "what?" Kurenai glanced at him "oh! Nothing! I was just talking to myself" he sheepishly scratched the back of his head

Kurenai and his students proceed to enter the office and Riku was left alone outside the door

Since their leader had chased away all the female secretaries by offering them a part in one of his books, magazines or videos. Riku had become Jiraiya's male secretary.

He let out a sigh…this job wasn't easy at all… but at least he didn't have to worry about being molested by their leader as the other secretaries had, **that** was the bright side of it

----------

"J-Jiraiya-sama? Is that y-you?" Hinata stuttered as she took a step toward something gray cuddled in a corner

The gray "thing" suddenly jumped and hugged Hinata, almost causing a heart attack to the poor girl

"oh! You girls are finally here!" Jiraiya shouted in happiness as he started to pervertedly rubbed himself against Hinata's chest

"let her go you perv!" Kin yelled, Jiraiya turned his head to face the other girls but before he could do anything he already had five fists on his face, causing him to fall flat on his back, with his eyes twirling in circles

Two minutes passed….

Five minutes passed….

Six minutes passed….

Nine minutes passed and Jiraiya still didn't move

"Did we kill him?" Tenten asked out of nowhere as all of them stared at the man on the floor

"I dunno, maybe he just had an overdose of Viagra and died…" Ino shrugged, everyone stared at her "You never know!" Ino shouted defending herself from the weird stares she was getting. She always seemed to get

"no, if he was dead he wouldn't be twitching" Kurenai poked him with a stick

"stop doing that! He's waking up" Temari said

"s-sorry a-about that, Jiraiya-sama" Hinata apologized for her friends "don't need to apologize Hinata-chan, I don't mind being beaten up by cute babes! It was just like in one of my books!" Jiraiya put his thumbs up, signaling he was fine, all the girls' eyes twitched in anger, all except for Hinata who was still apologizing

"what was the emergency, _perv_-sama?" Sakura asked, her right eye still twitching with rage

"Sakura show your respect to our leader" Kurenai was suddenly serious "sorry Kurenai-sensei. It won't happen again" Sakura apologized

"so, froggy-sama, what happened? What's with all the commotion?" Kurenai asked casually, all of her students fell (anime style) by the lack of respect in their sensei's tone

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO BE IN THE NEXT VOLUME OF ICHA-ICHA PARADISE!" Jiraiya shouted with great enthusiasm as he took out a camera, ready to take the kinky pictures he had in mind, drool was starting to fall from his mouth as he stared at them, waiting for an answer

All of them stared at him for a moment "no way!" Ino finally answered for all of them, making Jiraiya cry

"that was it?" Temari asked obviously annoyed "no, actually we have to discuss something important" Jiraiya was serious now, all the hunters were now paying close attention

"as you all know there had been reports of werewolves all around the city, no humans had spotted them…yet" Jiraiya paced around the room "we aren't certain of what they are doing or what their goal is, but I want you, squad 47, starting five days from now to patrol the northern side of the city at night" Jiraiya paused

"In the mean time, I want you to gather as much information as you can on the werewolves and vampires, one can't never be too sure, and this case will not be taken lightly" Jiraiya started to pace around the room again

"the Northern… isn't it considered the vampires hunting grounds? Do you want us to go look for werewolves _there_?" Kin asked not getting the reason of why they should be looking for werewolves in the vampires' territory

"that's correct" Jiraiya simply nodded

"is that all froggy-sama?" Kurenai asked "yeah, you are now dismissed…young ones" Jiraiya said the last part with an asian accent as he bowed, Kurenai did the same, the two of them being extra serious. While the other hunters just sweatdropped at their childish actions

Just five days from now they will be in enemy territory, they wouldn't be facing just any kind of enemy but _Vampires…_ and they all new a couple of Vampires who would _not_ be too thrilled to welcome them………..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and let me know what you like or don't like about this story.**

**I know my grammar and spelling aren't good, so don't flame me for them**

**- DarkHeartless**


	6. Preservation Instincts Part 1

**Sweet Blood**

**Yo. I'm back. =P**

**Sorry for letting you people hanging so freaking long. Hope some of my old readers are still around .**

**I'm just starting to get into the writing thing again so yeah….. Please review so I know what you guys think about it.**

**And just bear with me, It'll get more interesting (I hope you guys find it interesting anyways.)**

**Also, I have decided to update this story every two weeks or so. Maybe once in a while I'll do it weekly, not promises on the weekly thing though.**

**Love you! Don't forget to show me your love by reviewing! ;)**

And just a reminder:

Ages:

Kurenai: 24

Temari: 17

Hinata:16

Sakura: 16

Tenten: 16

Ino: 16

Kin: 16

In this fic. Temari and Ino are sisters. Neji and Hinata aren't cousins.

**Chapter 6:**

**Preservation Instincts- Part 1**

As instructed by their leader, the six hunters had been investigating vampire territory for any sign of werewolf activity for about 2 weeks now. At the beginning they were skeptical as to why they were sent there of all places, but it didn't take them long to realized the reason behind it all.

That particular side of the city seemed to be of some importance to the werewolves because there were always at least a couple of them stalking the night, and that was never even heard of before.

The mutts were definitely up to something.

'everything seems fine' Temari thought referring to them walking through vampire territory without even being spared a second glance.

Ok …soooooo…. they were spared a couple of, definitely, NOT welcomed glances from the male population. The hunters were offered money a couple of times to 'rent' the lower parts of their bodies.

Offers which they politely turned down. If you could consider polite a few kicks to the groin, a couple dozens of roundhouse kicks to the jaw and several punches to the gut.

They still took the money though…..just as…mmmm… evidence or so Ino reasoned with her sister.

This kind of display of violence seemed normal around the area so no one really paid much attention to the beatings.

Ino was walking with Temari in a not-so-friendly neighborhood; each enjoying their …evidence… and to Ino, that was pretty much it in the terms of enjoyment. This neighborhood, The Falls, was all about prostitution, drugs, and pretty much everything illegal happened around here. Not that it didn't happen in the other parts of the North, but this part was the lowest of the low. It was like the basement of the basement of the basement.

To her, there was absolutely nothing crappier than the current place they were in at the moment and of course she didn't fail to voice this out.

"I don't wanna be HERE!" Ino practically yelled while pulling her hair out in frustration, teeth becoming sharp in an instant. That really earned her a couple of stares from other people who at first confused the short girl for an oversized talking-rabid Chihuahua or something of the like.

That was like the millionth complain that night. Temari just ignored her; already used to her little sister's antics. "why do WE have to be in this place!" she continued angrily as she kicked a rock that landed on a piece of cardboard a few feet away from them. People stared warily for about a split second. Vampires. Temari noted and watched them from the corner of her eyes.

They, the hunters, were well "disguised." Actually their human scent was. To the other vampires they smelled like their own kin. That effect was thanks to their organization' excellent biologists and chemists who actually managed to not only find a way to mask a hunter's human scent but also duplicate the vampires' and even the werewolves.' The catch? there was a limit of time for which they could hide their scents with it.

Ino noticed the slight attention they got and immediately went on guard but she kept on talking nonetheless.

"aaaahhhhhh" She fumed to herself when she noticed the other blonde completely ignoring her and so she decided to poke her. Just for the hell of it. She grinned. Knowing full well her sister didn't like getting poked.

At that precise moment Temari felt something, and no, it wasn't the poke, it was something else. Chakra. Powerful Chakra. It seemed to have only sparked for less than a second but she wasn't really sure.

She frowned. Remembering the very irritating encounter she had with a certain silver-haired mutt. She still remembered that freaking-shly annoying smirk of his and wanted nothing more than to hit something at the moment, preferably his face.

Too bad he wasn't around….or so she thought. She growled and unknown to her, she also crushed the empty can of soda she had in her right hand.

Ino just laughed nervously to herself as she awkwardly scratched her cheek "uh oh" She thought completely misunderstanding towards who Temari's hostile behavior was directed at. Just in case; she also decided to stay a few paces behind her sister. Her preservation instincts kicking in.

Red.

All red.

Beautiful red.

Chaotic red.

Bloody Red.

Their blood…

any blood, be it human, from a mutt, or his own kind excited him. It was a fact of his nature.

Just the mere thought of it would send shivers of anticipation down his spine. Anticipation to make a kill. To hunt.

To have his hands covered in blood.

His enemies' blood.

His prey's blood.

He craved to be covered by it.

To inflict lethal damage on his preys and enemies.

To practically bathe in their vital fluid.

It was his obsession.

It was his addiction.

Gaara threw his head back, face splattered with blood, watching with dark green eyes crazed with sadistic delight at his little handy work.

There was blood dripping from the walls. Blood as well as body parts were everywhere. Gaara still held parts of the bloody skull that still had skin and some muscle tissue hanging from it. He had practically crushed the owner's head against the alley's brick wall leaving behind the flesh as well as bones encrusted in its cracks.

The stench was strong enough for even a human to be able to detect it a block or two away from the dark alley. The alley where he had practically torn apart the bodies of a couple of werewolves that were invading vampire territory. Not only them though, but also two vampires that happened to be around when the slaughter began.

It was their mission, Kakashi's orders, and he couldn't have been happier to follow them. Not that he actually needed an excuse to kill.

Neji, who was usually paired up with Gaara when it came to missions, sat silently on a wooden box that was on one side of the alley's walls. His face completely undisturbed by the gore around him.

He smirked

Savoring the fresh smell of blood in the air.

True be told, he never really approved of Gaara's methods when it came to a kill. He was just too… messy. Neji really didn't care as long as the red head went by the orders that were given to them.

One of the werewolves was still alive though, the red head had left him for last. Gaara then proceed to dig his claw-like nails into his chest earning a scream of pure fright and desperation from the mutt who couldn't even move.

Tried as he did there was nothing to save him. Sand was holding him in place. It was crawling slowly but securely up his legs, crushing the bones in the process.

Neji then arched one of his eyebrows. Not at the scene in front of him, which was completely normal, but at something else.

Someone was talking….rather loudly actually. They weren't human or mutts though, he could tell by their scent. There was still something familiar about the voices though but he couldn't quite place it.

He frowned. He didn't like not knowing something.

Curiosity got the better of him.

Neji then decided to go see who they were and so he got off the wooden box he was sitting on and started heading toward the voices, which were at least three blocks away.

Screams of sheer horror pierced the night only to come to an abrupt stop. Neji knew that Gaara was done and would be catching up in a second.

This was starting to get really annoying. It had been a couple of weeks since they started "patrolling" these streets and they still had nothing to explain the werewolves' odd behavior. Well, actually, they DID have something but it wasn't anything out of this world. They needed more information, more details before they could actually send their report to headquarters.

"They s-should be there by now" Hinata said as she discreetly looked around them. There was nobody other than them walking down the darkened street. "yeah, and we should be heading there soon too" Said Tenten as she looked at her watch.

All of the hunters were to meet at certain night club. They couldn't arrive at the same time for obvious reasons, so they decided to separate, investigate and then meet over there. According to their friends, that particular club was of some importance.

Kin and Sakura were walking down a shady street, they could see vampires on both sides of the road sitting around on cardboard pieces or just eerily standing by just looking at them. The two young hunters just ignored them and kept on walking. They were almost at their destination. At the place where they had heard (or more like beaten out of someone) one of them could be at.

Their destination? A night club and they were almost there. Almost at the shadiest night club ever. "This is ridiculous" Kin commented almost in a whisper, looking ahead, without even paying a glance at her friend. "no kidding" Sakura responded while discreetly watching some of the vampires' reactions. The vampires were attentively listening.

There were dozens and dozens of vampires there. All around them. How did they know? Well, all of them weren't even making an attempt to conceal their freaking fangs.

The two girls had been given the fabulous task to go look for the stupid vampires they had fought before, Kakashi's students. They weren't a major priority at the moment but that didn't mean the hunters couldn't go and kill them, besides, those vampires could know something about the werewolves' suspicious activities. So the hunters could extract the information and then kill them.

It was the perfect plan.

**SB** - **S**ilver **B**ullet Headquarters

"Jiraiya-sama, you have to see this" Iruka said as he quickly entered the leader's office, not even bothering to knock. Jiraiya freaked out and in second jumped on top of his massive oak desk. Right hand holding a neon green fly swatter, ready to strike at whoever barged in. Iruka Sweat-dropped. He should have been used to the leader's weirdness but the man never ceased to amazed him.

The room went quiet. The two men stared at each other for 3 seconds, one still holding the fly swatter and the other still sweat-dropping.

"Sooooo... what was it that you want Iruka?" Jiraiya nervously scratched the back of his head as he put down the swatter thing.

Iruka cleared his throat "Here. This is the latest report we got referring to the werewolves" Iruka Passed a folder to the leader.

"is it from squad 47?"

"no. It's from squad 45"

Jiraiya took the folder and immediately started flipping through the pages. He abruptly stopped on one particular page. His eyes immediately narrowed. He motioned for Iruka to leave. Said man gave him a look, studying Jiraiya's now serious face, and quietly exited the room.

Jiraiya got off of his desk and sat on his chair, eyes still narrowed as he looked at the name imprinted on the page. It read OROCHIMARU.

Orochimaru was now the leader of the werewolves.

That couldn't be good.

"We are being followed" Temari simply stated as she immediately and stealthily put her hand closer to the huge fan on her back. Ino nodded, dropping her hand to be directly above her holster. They were only few blocks from the night club now.

The night club was in sight now, Kin and Sakura could hear the loud music coming from the structure. They also could see many vampires around the entrance smoking or just passed out on the ground, other vampires virtually stepping over them without any consideration.

The hunters put their sexiest smiles on just as they saw the huge bouncers at the entrance who just let them in. Openly staring at their butts as they walked by. The two girls walked a long way down the stairs before actually reaching their destination. For a second they both believed it could be a trap but their nerves partially eased when they finally came to the end of the stairwell.

The club turned out to be more crazy and salvage than they had thought it to be. It was underground in what appeared to be some kind of dungeon which was most than likely modified to have a modern feel to it. It didn't make it any less creepy to the hunters, they could practically feel the sinister atmosphere that seemed to be emanating from it. There were no windows, no way of getting out other than the way they came in, no nothing, they felt trapped.

Vampires were jumping around like crazy animals to the beat of the DJ, who was on what seemed to be some kind of pedestal-looking thing with his table and huge speakers at his sides. He was located high above the crazy horde of dancers. It was as if he was being worshipped.

For a moment Kin wondered how the hell did the DJ manage to get up there since it seemed like there were no doors up there. She almost hit herself at her stupidity, he was a vampire, they can fly.

They didn't want to seem suspicious so Kin and Sakura started to dance together, copying the vampires' sexual and animalistic ways of "dancing." The hunters looked around the dungeon trying to find any of them but it was impossible, it was too crowded. The hunters left the dance floor , it was more of a rave, after they figured it was safe to actually start asking around for them.

Just as they were leaving the dance floor Sakura stopped and did a double take of something to her right. Kin looked at her as if waiting for words to come out of her friends's mouth but Sakura just shook her head and continued to walk. Sakura was behind Kin now, eyebrows slightly furrowed. She could have sworn she saw something familiar but she wasn't sure because it was gone before she could even take a second glance. She only saw like a flash of something but she stopped thinking about it since it was probably nothing, they were at a crazy club after all.

What do you do when you have to find someone in a place like this...who do you ask? The bartender, of course. So the girls made their way to the bartender, and quickly got the information they needed, all it took them was two winks and bending over the "counter" thing and the bartender was spilling the beans right away.

The Bartender told them there was a room at the farthest corner of the dungeon-like night club where some vampires gathered for "private parties" mostly consisting of gambling and doing drugs. So Sakura and Kin were heading in that direction now, trying to blend in with the crazy dancers.

What they did not know was that a pair of cold and calculating eyes were following their every move.

Cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN!

Sorry for rushing the end of the chapter, I just wanted to put it up as soon as possible. I promise I will try to make next chapter better =)

I apologize for the grammar (and probably spelling? idk). I know my grammar is not good so don't flame me for it please.

I will update in approximately two weeks, maybe sooner (depending on the amount of homework I have.) oh and I'm already working on the next chapter =)

And as you can see *points above* I have recovered from the horrible computer crash of 2006 or 07 (I forgot) and I'm Back!

**-DarkHeartless.**


End file.
